New Life
by MapleleafOfThunderClan
Summary: Feather is a young kit, orphaned at less than a moon old, and living the life of a loner on the outskirts of RiverClan territory. But the day she turns four moons old, she is found by the RiverClan medicine cat, Mistpetal. (Rated T because of violence) *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

POV Swan

I padded towards my den, three small fish in my mouth. When I got there, I dropped them with a gasp. My mate, a Tortoiseshell tom named Kestrel, was growling at a silver fox. Our son lay on the ground, blood splattered on his handsome white and silver pelt. I couldn't even tell if he was alive, although the chances of that grew smaller by each passing moment. The only reason Kestrel hadn't fled was because our daughter, a dilute tortoiseshell named Feather, was still in the den. Though I could tell the battle was taking its toll on him. One eye was closed because blood was trickling into it from a scratch on his eyebrow. He had a nasty-looking bite on his tail, and bleeding scratches all over him. His left ear was pretty much missing as well. I snarled at the fox and leapt on its back, raking my claws across it, creating deep scratches, turning silver fur a sticky dark red. The fox yelled and turned around, snapping at me. At one point it caught my foreleg, and I could feel the bones snapping. I yowled in agony. When the stars of pain faded from my vision, I saw Feather just standing there, watching in horror. "Run, Feather! Run and never return!" I yowled. Feather nodded frantically, and backed away slowly, going backwards, then turned and dashed away. I bit the base of the fox's tail, intended more to cause pain than to do any damage. When the fox yelped and turned to snap at me again I leapt on its head. Wincing as my broken leg touched down. What I saw from standing there was a seen of horror. Our son was definitely dead, but so was Kestrel. His throat had been ripped out by the fox's claws. I leapt off its head, snarling and growling and hissing, my fur puffed out as far as I could get it to make me look over twice my size. I leapt up, and clawed our the fox's throat, unfortunately, it had the same idea. We both died at the same time.


	2. Ch 1

POV Feather

I waded in the river, watching for the familiar silver flicker of fish scales. When it appeared I flicked the fish out of the water and bit it to kill it. I then began to eat it. I went back out of the water, walking on my well-worn trails through the reeds. I soon came upon a duck's nest and stole one of the eggs to eat later; though I had to be very careful not to let it crack between my teeth as I carried it. When I got to my den I was getting hungry so I gently cracked the egg and began to lick up the inside. After that I carefully washed my whiskers and face, trying to get off every drop of egg goop. I laid down in the sun, enjoying the warm light on my fur. The gentle trickling of the River was calming, and the song from the wind going through the reeds was pleasant. So calming and pleasant, in fact, that I didn't even notice the sound of pawsteps coming towards me. "What are you doing in our territory?" A voice asked behind be. I leapt up, my fur fluffed out, my teeth bared, and my claws unsheathed. I studied the other cat- a she-cat. She had gray colorpoint fur, with a few stripes on her face, paws and tail-tip. Her eyes were green and her ears were tufted. She let out a gasp. "Y-your a kit!" I rolled my eyes, no longer frightened. This cat wasn't even being hostile, they had just asked a question before. "Yeah? So?" I growled. "Where are your parents?" The gray cat asked, looking around. I sighed, my ears flat on my head with annoyance that this stranger had the nerve to ask me that. _Calm down, Feather. _The reasonable side of my thoughts tried to soothe me. _There was no way she could have known..._ I supposed my thoughts were right. "Dead. Killed by a fox. Along with my brother." I hissed quickly. "I'm sorry..." the She-cat said, pity in her voice. I hissed again. "I don't want your pity! I hardly remember them anyway! I was only three quarters of a moon old for goodness sake!" The She-Cat took a step back, in surprise most likely. "How old are you now..?" She asked. "Four moons." I mumbled. "How..." The She-Cat trailed off in quiet shock. "How did I survive that long by myself? I taught myself to." I answered the question for her. "Come on, I think that Lilystar would like to meet you." The she-cat told me, beckoning with her tail. I rolled my eyes but obliged; following her.


End file.
